


It's Cold Outside

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: come alive [51]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alll The Fluff Is Here, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Have I Warned You Enough About The Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddles for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: A post-Christmas snowstorm leads to Klaus and Caroline reuniting under challenging circumstances: no power, a raging blizzard, and a unspoken chemistry neither had been able to act on when she emergency-crashed at his NYC apartment the summer of her Junior Internship. But with New Years Even around the corner, new opportunities abound.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaLainaJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/gifts).



> Written for Laine, because working the holiday's suck. I was so late in getting this done, but I managed it!

Caroline eased the tips of her fingers out of the mound of blankets and shivered. The air was bitterly cold, the fire having gone out sometime in the night. Around her the house was quiet, the soft sounds of snow sliding against the windows easily discernible. She hoped the lack of thunder and harsh winds meant the worst of the storm had passed. She supposed she could check the weather report if her phone's battery had made it through the night, but that would require moving. She was not looking forward to untangling herself from her super cozy pile of blankets.

Or the man pressed along the length of her spine.

She was pretty sure Klaus was still asleep, the warm tangle of him lax, his breathing deep and even. Even with the layers of clothes between them, even the hat she'd crammed over her frizzy waves, she could still feel him through every line pressed against her. The tangle of legs, the way her wool clad feet were shoved against his. The heavy length of his arm draped across her waist.

It left her wondering how he'd feel naked and just as close, and those were both dangerous and familiar thoughts. Dating one of Rebekah's brothers could make her social life messy, but dating her friend's favorite was a recipe for disaster. Caroline had watched Rebekah cut people out of her life for much smaller infractions, and she had made it perfectly clear years ago that her brothers were off limits.

If only she'd known.

Caroline had laughed when Rebekah had made her pronouncement, not believing dating a Mikaelson would ever be an issue. She and Rebekah had become friend's despite themselves, and at the time she couldn't imagine how Rebekah's brothers would ever be a temptation.

She just hadn't anticipated Klaus.

She'd met him for the first time during the summer of her junior year, having landed a coveted internship in New York City. There had been a complication with her sublet, a broken pipe had made the space unliveable, and a series of conventions had made getting a hotel room for a night or two on her budget impossible. A panicked phone call to Rebekah had ended with Klaus being bullied into offering his guest room. Caroline had been too stressed to be embarrassed, and Klaus had been grudgingly polite that first night she'd shown up with her bags.

He'd ignored her babbled thanks, hauled her bags into his extra room, and told her that as long as she didn't disturb him when painting and didn't have sex in the public spaces, he didn't care what she did. She'd spluttered at his words but he'd disappeared before she could manage a reply, leaving her red-faced in his guest room.

Caroline had texted Rebekah that she was at Klaus' apartment, thrown herself into a quick shower and immediately started scouring the internet for a place to stay that wouldn't end up with her on an episode of the ID Channel. It hadn't gone well. New York's renting market was vastly different from anywhere she'd lived, and she'd been forced to text Rebekah a series options before crashing hard before the first day at her internship.

Said internship had left her pulling late hours, often staggering home after midnight and crawling out of bed again at six the next morning to start over. But Caroline wasn't a quitter, and she had a very deft hand with concealers. It did, however, make finding a place to stay tricky. Her daylight hours were packed and so she'd find herself running searches when wolfing down a midnight snack, exhausted and blurry eyed.

It was how Klaus had found her.

She'd been camped at his kitchen island, eating her cold pizza leftovers and scrolling through listings with one hand. He'd been paint flecked and rumpled, curls fluffed into disarray. They'd both just sort of stared at each for a long moment. Caroline had known that he was stupidly good looking, all of Rebekah's family was unfairly attractive, but something about frazzled artist Klaus had done things to her insides.

Thankfully, exhausted-Caroline hadn't had a chance to embarrass herself. The expression on Klaus' face had been a familiar, even if she usually saw it with less stubble, and she'd shoved the remains of the pizza box in his direction. Hungry Mikaelson's were usually mean, and she was too tired to deal with it.

She hadn't expected him to sit and eat as directed, Rebekah usually took more coaxing and Klaus hadn't seemed much like the social type. At best, she'd have expected him to grab a slice and disappear. Instead, he'd sat and ate while studying her from an expression only slightly paint speckled. It'd been a little nerve wracking, but she'd lost all possible shyness when he'd started butting into her apartment searches. His comments had been a mix of helpful and annoying. She'd stayed up way to late that night arguing with him, she'd barely gotten in enough sleep to count as a single REM cycle. But even though she'd needed seven cups of coffee to function the next day, she'd admitted, at least to herself, that it'd been worth it.

It'd been… fun.

Caroline had tried really hard to keep her impact on his space to a bare minimum. Particularly once staying a few days had stretched past a week and that had meant avoiding him as much as possible. She'd expected him to react more similarly to Rebekah having he space invaded than he had. Klaus had been engaging and smart, bitingly sarcastic at times, but over all he'd been weirdly nice about her enforced stay as she'd complained about subletting in New York City.

Maybe that should have been a warning flag, but she'd been tired and off her Mikaelson game. Having narrowed her list down to two potential opportunities, she'd been cautiously optimistic that her stay at Klaus' apartment would be ending.

The cupcakes on the counter had been her only real warning. Klaus in the kitchen when she got home in and of itself hadn't been particularly alarming, but a Mikaelson offering bribes was never a good sign. It didn't help that Klaus, freshly showered and alert, was an unfair sensory overload that had little to do with the warning bells going off in the back of her head.

Klaus had been completely unapologetic when he told her that he'd called his realtor about her situation. He'd ignored her loud noise of disbelief, and continued on that after a chance to really dig into the current renting market, it looked like her best bet was to stay where she was in his guest room. Caroline had not taken his suggestion well.

It had felt too much like mooching. Klaus has already refused her offer of rent when she'd tentatively broached it when she'd been stuck for that first week, and to extend that for another six weeks had left her spluttering with anger. She'd tried to be reasonable between gritted teeth, pointing out that she'd only called Rebekah for help in desperation, and his spare bedroom was an emergency location only, not a solution.

He'd made that clear the first night, hadn't he?

Klaus had listened to her rebuttals with a little smile that made her want to bite him until she had run out of air. Then, picking up a cupcake, he'd unwrapped it while using her mom and Rebekah to cut her legs out from underneath her in two neat sentences. She'd kind of hated him a little for it even if the rest of her grudgingly admired his cutthroat tactics.

She'd still eaten the cupcakes, even if she'd really, really disliked that he'd been right. He'd been smart enough not to gloat in his victory, sliding her the box and disappearing back into his room. Too irritated to sleep, she'd written out a pro and con list for her new situation. Finally and irritably, she'd admitted her wasn't wrong. His apartment was much closer to her internship that she'd have managed to find on her own, and the extra hour of sleep was a huge benefit. His doorman was friendly, the nightlife was awesome, and as long as she didn't murder Klaus it'd probably be okay.

At least she didn't have to share a bathroom.

But for all of her lists of lists, her fanatical attention to detail, there had still been challenges. The weekly cleaning service had taken some getting used too, and she'd still sneak re-cleaned her bathroom every time. The lack of things to clean when she'd been unable to sleep from stress had been annoying. Thankfully, Klaus hadn't complained too much the time she'd rearranged his spice cabinet in a fit of anxiety and cupcake driven paranoia at three in the morning.

In fact, he'd sat on his counter with sleep heavy eyes and listened to her ramble about memos and models until the pre-dawn hours with only a small bit of complaining. She'd bought him flowers in thanks, and she'd tried not to read too deeply into his niceness. Rebekah had many things to say about her favorite brother, but patient and nice had rarely come up.

Thankfully for her sanity and her inability to shake off her awareness of his cuteness, for all the times they ran into each other, they still missed each other just as often. She could go days without him appearing from his studio. She'd given up on tip toeing around the first week of her stay, and as the summer moved on, she'd forgone any niceties or concerns for his sleep schedule pre-coffee.

Then pizza night became a thing.

Caroline couldn't remember quite why pizza night had started, she was pretty sure it had something to do with post work drinks, and tipsy-Caroline being hungry after a night out. She was a bit fuzzy on the details, and hoped she hadn't rambled too much. Tipsy-Caroline was a talker and a lot cuddly. Klaus hadn't said anything, and she'd tried not to blush for almost a week.

But whatever had happened, every Thursday night for the rest of her internship, she'd walk in to Klaus and pizza. He'd poke and prod at her until she was spluttering; she'd argue with him over the silliest of topics until she was yawning and he'd shoo her off to bed. It became her favorite night of the week.

She found Rebekah's brother to be a strange mix of snobbery and hard work, that biting sarcasm she enjoyed and a charm that was occasionally sweet. Little things cropped up in the apartment that she knew were for her even if he never explicitly said anything. Small things. A hand soap she liked or a certain snack in the fridge. Little sticky notes with cute sketches. She still had all of them, tucked away safely in new apartment.

And okay, maybe she'd developed the teeny, tiniest of crushes even knowing that liking Klaus had been a bad idea all around. A girl only had so much willpower against accents and dimples and clever wit. But Klaus wasn't someone she could date casually, and there wasn't any chance for a hot sexscapade. Not with Rebekah being such an important part of her life.

In the end, she hadn't known how to say goodbye.

Thankfully, Rebekah had flown out for her last weekend in NYC, which had kept her goodbyes from being awkward. Klaus had been especially busy with a series of paintings and had left them to entertain themselves, but he had cleaned up and taken her and Rebekah to dinner their last night. He'd even emerged from his painting cave to wish her luck the morning she'd moved out. He'd already been smeared with paint and a little more disheveled than she was used to seeing, and keeping her goodbye hug platonic had been both easy and difficult.

She hadn't really wanted paint on her clothes.

The trip back to the airport had been wistful, and Caroline would never admit it to Rebekah, but leaving had felt like a missed opportunity. She would never have stayed, she had one year to go, and so she had forcibly put Klaus and lingering possibilities out of her mind. But New York had always been her end goal, and twelve months later, she had moved into her shoe box apartment. The weeks she spent moving and adjusting to her new workload had been amazing and stressful, but it wasn't until she finally settled that she found her thoughts drifting back to Klaus. Caroline had found herself idly wondering once or twice if he'd mind if she showed up with a pizza.

If he'd been in the States, she might have done it.

But a little bit of casual fishing with Rebekah had confirmed that he was currently in Europe promoting his newest gallery and wasn't expected back in the States until after the New Year. Putting aside her disappointment, she didn't even know if he was interested though she had hope, she'd thrown herself into her post-graduation life.

Caroline found she adored New York in the fall, pumpkin spice lattes and leaves falling in Central Park. But even as fall turned cold and blistering, stringing up Christmas lights and forming her tiny tree had been a tiny milestone she'd loved. She'd flown home to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with her mom, the quiet town of her childhood a stark contrast to the city she lived in now. It had been nice to realize she didn't miss it, that Liz was happy that Caroline was building her life.

New Year's Eve was in Vale, Rebekah having been super insistent that their friends circle spend the holiday in the new year at the Mikaelson Family Lodge. Caroline had avoided asking if her wish for an activity outside NYC was as much the opportunity of most of her family being overseas or a reaction to the very messy breakup weeks before.

Fervently wishing that her bestie had chosen someplace warmer to spite party without her ex, Caroline had packed up her ski gear and set her teeth. Since she was flying from Virginia instead of New York, she would end up landings hours before the rest of the group, but she was looking forward to the silence. She'd planned on a long bath. A chance to raid the wine cabinet, and maybe some picturesque selfies on her bedrooms balcony.

She just hadn't counted on a legit blizzard rolling in the day if her arrival. It would figured her one trip to Vale would be a disaster. The storm was supposed to have been intense but manageable, so she hadn't worried too much when she'd been getting on her flight. Chicago has its fair share of winter storms, she could manage the weather for a couple of days.

She knew how to drive in inclement weather.

Once she'd landed in Denver the weather had been a different story. The weather predictions had worsened and airlines had been presumptively cancelling flights. A quick phone call to Rebekah had confirmed that they weren't getting out of JFK that night, any planes heading into the Midwest grounded. It had also become clear that if she didn't want to spend the night at the airport, her best bet was to ride the storm out at the lodge.

The worst of the storm was supposed to have hit later at night, so Caroline had decided to roll the dice and rent a car. The two hour drive would only get worse the longer she waited, and the roads were expected to remain open for several hours.

Driving in the steadily falling snow had been tiring, her muscles drawn tight with strain. She'd texted Rebekah her plans but hadn't heard back, her reception spotty, and it been with a great deal of relief that she found the house lights on as she'd pulled into the driveway. The walkway was mostly free from snow, as if someone gave deliberately shoveled, and she hoped the Mikaelson paid the caretaker well.

Yanking on her jacket, Caroline had grabbed her bags and made beeline for the front door, shivering in the wind and snow. The door had opened as she'd reached for the handle and she'd nearly slipped as she caught sight of who was standing there.

Klaus, with his mouth set in disapproval, the sweater he wore soft and comfortable looking, inviting her cold fingers to reach out and touch.

"I thought Rebekah was joking when she said you were making the drive." His words were terse, edged in exasperation as took her bag and ushered her into the heat of the house.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she headed straight for the fire,yanking at her scarf and gloves. "It's not my first time driving in snow, and I refuse to sleep on an airport floor."

Klaus had made a rough noise of disbelief. "What would you have done if you'd gotten stuck?"

"The worst isn't supposed to hit for a few hours," she'd protested, looking over her shoulder with raised brows. "It was perfectly fine and…"

Her words cut off as the power flickered and the. died around them, the fire their only source of light. The sudden silence had been punctured by the crackling of the fire, and Klaus exhaled slowly. "I'll go check the backup generator."

Caroline set her jaw and started pulling her gloves back on. "I'll go with you."

Both of his brows had arched. "You just got out of the storm, love. You sure you want to go back into it?"

To puncture his words, the windows rattled as the wind picked up. "You might need me to hold the flashlight. Plus, I know how generators work, being as this isn't my first snowpocalypse."

She could tell he had wanted to argue, but he'd manage to refrain. They'd trudged out into the storm together, and Caroline hadn't argued when he'd use his taller frame to block the worst of the wind. Their investigation had lead to the discovery that mice had chewed through the wires, leaving the generator unusable. The cursing that had come from Klaus had almost been worth knowing that they were going to have to figure out how to deal with the snow without the convenience of running water. Caroline had taken back all her mental thank yous to the caretaker. She would have killed for a shower or bath to thaw in and was extremely unhappy she wasn't going to get one.

Once back in the house, Klaus had rolled his neck with a sigh and eyed her. "Come on. I picked up dinner earlier. I'll share. We'll open a bottle and figure out our options."

Caroline frowned and slipping out of her wet shoes, thankful for her thick socks and making a point to avoid the growing puddles as snow melted off their jackets. "Do you think the power will come back on?"

"Doubtful, sweetheart. The winds have been picking up all evening, and it is as likely someone's asinine Santa decoration took out a power line as it was a tree limb. We'll have to make due, I'm afraid."

Dinner turned out to be Italian. The lasagna was room temperature, the cheese a bit congealed, but the wine made up for it. As had her company. It had been ridiculously easy to fall back into old patterns, and so much harder not to let her eyes linger on the curve of his lips, the hint of a dimple in the firelight.

It was with regret that she forced herself to be practical once she finished her food. Sleeping arrangements needed to be decided upon, their water supply examined. A quick perusal had showed that while the generators had been neglected, the pantry was well stock with food and water they could live off of should the storm last longer than expected. The bedrooms all had thick blankets, but also large windows and thin curtains. The master bedroom hadn't been much better even though it did have a fireplace. In the end, with its fireplace, doors, and easily covered windows the den had ended up being the unanimous winner.

They'd wrestled a double mattress into the den as Klaus had refused to sleep on the floor and had convincingly argued the couch wasn't wide enough for two. Deciding not to complain when she didn't want to sleep on the floor either, she'd helped him move things around. By the time they'd piled the bed with blankets and settled in for the night, she'd been exhausted.

Thankfully, so had Klaus. Getting into bed had been quick, both of them covered in layers of clothes. Secretly, she had really been hoping Klaus snored or drooled or something that she could use to keep her hormones in check. Seeing Klaus again, sharing a bed with Klaus, had woken all sorts of ideas she had thought she had kept in check. And instead of being annoying, Klaus had proven to be an excellent bedmate and a quiet sleeper. And really, stupidly comfy.

Taking a bracing breath, Caroline mournfully decided it was best get up and deal with the fire. If the storm had eased up, it was likely that the roads would be cleared soon. Rich people rarely lived with inconveniences, and Caroline figured it wouldn't take long for the airport to be functioning. Snow plows would start clearing the streets as soon as it was safe. She figured it would be best to get the den straightened up and eliminate all signs of their forced cohab for the night even if the rest of her social circle would be showing up much later that night.

Taking a deep, bracing breath, she pushed up to try to untangle herself. The arm wrapped around her waist tightened and she squeaked as she was pulled backwards, firmly against Klaus' chest.

"It's cold," he murmured, voice sleep rough. "Stay."

Caroline bit her lip to keep from shivering. "I was going to restart the fire."

His fingers flexed against her stomach and she felt him move around behind her. The sound of the covers shifting and the familiar click of a phone screen was loud, and she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the little grunt of disbelief he made. "It's six am, Caroline. I don't remember you particularly enjoying mornings."

"Technically, it's eight am in New York," she pointed out just to be contrary. For all that he'd complained it was cold, the bed was cozy with the combined heat, but she didn't feel like reminding him of it. Burrowing back into her pillow, her voice was slightly muffled by the bedding. "We can't stay here forever."

"Perhaps not," Klaus agreed softly, legs brushing hers as he settled behind her. The bed didn't provide much space for them both and a tangle of limbs was nearly unavoidable. Not that Klaus seemed interested in avoiding her, his arm still draped across her waist. "But I'm in no hurry to leave, either."

"Not a fan of the cold?" Caroline teased yanking the blankets higher, hoping to cover the heat in her cheeks with the motion. "How does that work? You live in New York."

He laugh was soft. "And as I've been told, so do you, love. But I was referring to my current company, not the slightly unfortunate temperature."

Caroline's eyes widened, fingers curling tightly into the sheets at his casual admittance that he'd talked to someone about her. The sudden jump in her pulse left her breath hitching in her throat, and she tried not to fidget. "New York was always in my plans. I'm pretty sure I mentioned it at least once."

"You did," he agreed. "Does the city still meet your expectations?"

Taking a bracing breath, she glanced over her shoulder to find him watching her intently. There was a crease from his pillow on his cheekbone above his usual stubble, and his eyes were dark in the low light. "It's nice to be able to afford more than a single drink at a time, and I still hate the subway. But I think I'm getting used to it."

She'd found herself fitting easily back into brightly colored flats and comfy sneakers for running to catch a train, and her boots had gotten a much needed upgrade once the weather had chilled. For all of her complaints about public transport, she loved having a coffee shop always around the corner and highlighted takeout menus on her fridge. She was still looking for the perfect yoga class, but her legs were in fantastic shape.

It was messy, but it was hers.

"I'm glad," Klaus said simply.

Biting her lip, Caroline rolled onto her back to study Klaus' face more closely. There was a quiet sort of intimacy laying there with him, even with the layers and layers of clothes between them. Toes curling nervously beneath the pile of blankets, she forced herself not to fidget.

"I thought about swinging by with a pizza to say hi, I was pretty sure the doorman would let me in, but I was told you were in Europe."

His lips curled slowly, a hint of a dimple peeking from his cheek. "London seemed less of a trial than my apartment after you left."

Not willing to read into that when she wanted it so badly, she looked at the ceiling in mock exasperation. "You probably ruined the spice cabinet in a week."

He made a rough sound of amusement, but his gaze was serious when her eyes returned to his. "If only your lingering presence was limited to my spice cabinet. You were in the magazines on my coffee table, your trash tv addictions just sitting there on my DVR, the precise way you'd folded your bathroom towels after the maids left last. You were gone and I still couldn't escape you."

Caroline her felt her cheeks heat, her mouth going bone dry at the dip in his voice, the smallest hint of gravel. "First of all, those shoes are quality entertainment, and I'd have thought you were happy to get your space back."

"You cannot imagine I let just anyone rearrange my kitchen at three am, Caroline." His brows arched, something warm and amused lingering in his eyes. "Much less confiscate my DVR with their poor television choices."

She'd known that but hadn't been able to really read into such a thing with her last year of school standing firmly between them. Carefully inching closer, she watched for any sign of discomfort or distaste but instead, Klaus settled a hand against her spine and pulled her closer still. She sputtered out a laugh, something giddy rising in her chest, and forced herself to focus.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Klaus' chin tipped downward, both brows arching. "A pretty girl living with the older brother of her best friend? It was rife with potential commentary from our mutual acquaintances, as I am sure you can imagine. By the time I realized that it was more than just a bit of lust, I'd also realized how bad of an idea it would be to start something when you still had so many choices to make."

Caroline could respect that. She hadn't been ready for something serious. It could only mean good things that he'd realized that and waited. But her school hadn't been the only elephant in the room.

She bit her lip, words slightly hesitant. "Rebekah won't be happy."

Klaus' lips quirked at her faint warning. "My sister doesn't share well, true. It's a family trait, I'm afraid. But as I do t believe either of us are looking for a fling, she will get over it. Eventually. Assuming, of course, you wish to pursue something that would lead to her throwing such a fit."

His fingers tightened slightly against her spine, a sign that the question had been difficult for him. It was nice knowing that he was as nervous as she even if he was hiding better. Particularly with how much she liked Klaus, the potential for more than just like she could see not that far in the future and she wanted it.

More importantly, she had already decided that Rebekah's feeling weren't more important than her own. It wouldn't be an easy conversation and her friend was likely to throw the tantrum Klaus had alluded to, but Caroline was certain they could work through it. But it was important that Klaus knew that she had decided on him, that she had done so knowing the Rebekah would be unhappy.

"I was going to use that pizza dinner as a chance to find out if you were seeing anyone," Caroline admitted, fingers lifting to toy with the ties of the hoodie he wore. "And if you weren't, receptive you'd be to a move or two."

His eyes flared with interest, thumb brushing slowly across a knot of her spine. "What kind of move?"

"The kind of move where I wore something short and tight that made my boobs look fantastic," she said with a slow growing smile. "It couldn't be too racy of course, Rebekah would never believe my outfit a coincidence if I showed too much skin. For that, I'm going to have to bribe her with candy flavored vodka and those English cake things she likes."

"Not a fan of fairy cakes, love?"

"Oh no, they're delicious, but for someone who drinks pure sugar disguised as alcohol, I do not understand her hatred of frosting."

Klaus laughed softly, eyes lowering to the curve of her lips. "A discussion for another time, I think. I'm not particularly interested in the things my sister likes, Caroline."

It was with more than a twinge of regret that she covered his mouth with her palm. Both of his brows arched in question, confusion clear on his face. Caroline took a deep breath and tried not to think about the feel of his stubble under her fingertips, and wonder how it would feel against much more delicate skin.

"You were going to kiss me." The low noise of agreement he made set off butterflies low in her stomach and did not help her resolve. At all. "You can't kiss me."

His free hand lifted her palm from his lips and he tipped his head. There was no censure in his voice, just a careful caution she appreciated. "No?"

"Well," she amended. "You can't kiss me right now. It might be early, but we need to get the fire going and figure out food and I'd really like to brush my teeth. And you know, figure out how long until we can expect the power to turn on and the roads to be plowed. I'd also really, really like to get this room straightened up because if Kol teases us about sharing a bed Rebekah is going to be livid and I'd prefer her to be maybe not drunk, but at least tipsy before the conversation about dating her brother happens."

His hand shifted so that thumb stroked slowly along the curve of her bottom lip as she drew in a breath. "And after we accomplish this mental list of yours, Caroline?"

"That depends," she said brightly. "A girl has to have standards, and while I'm totally onboard with the kissing post-toothpaste, your half frozen hands aren't getting anywhere near my boobs."

Klaus' laughter shook his whole body and she forced herself to maintain a straight face when what she wanted to do was laugh with him. Ducking his head, he caught her fingers and pressed the wide curve of her smile against her palm. Her breath caught, and for a moment they laid there, watching each other. Then Klaus pushed up, taking the heat of the blankets with him, and she squealed. He took no pity on her, pulling her up with him, and she pressed against the heat of him once they stood, shivering.

"As delightful as this is," Klaus drawled, tugging at the ends of her hair. "I cannot start a fire and cuddle with you at the same time, sweetheart."

Nodding, she reluctantly moved away from him. "Fine. I'll track down some of those water bottles and then start folding the bedding."

His eyes glimmered with laughter. "Don't forget the toothpaste."

Caroline huffed out a laugh then, reaching back to redo the mess of her bun as Klaus stepped around her. For a moment, she watching him move, the shift of his shoulders beneath the layers before making herself look away. She had no doubt that he would have the fire going in record time. She'd brush her teeth and give Rebekah a call, find out what kind of timeline they had to work with and then she'd very happily submit herself to a few hours getting handsy with Klaus.

It would have to suffice until they made it back to New York. Then she'd suck it up and break the news to Rebekah before she let Klaus take her to dinner. If he was really lucky, she'd show him some of her new, pretty and very adult lingerie. Delighted with her plan, Caroline went hunting for her cellphone, happiness a bubbling in her chest.

It was going to be a great New Years.


End file.
